User talk:DNJimerson
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Starchild 04:48, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Indiana In the United States of America article you removed some information from with the comment "Removed ref. to Indiana -- Indiana is referred to onscreen with a "USA" appellation in a later VOY episode.)" Given that the earlier TNG episode also mentioned Indiana, both bits of information should be included in the background section rather than just the one. (Since both appeared on-screen, neither is more "correct" than the other.) But more importantly, to which VOY episode are you referring? Let me know, and I'll put both parts in and we can cite them both appropriately. Thanks! Aholland 00:46, 20 April 2006 (UTC) condescension I just made a fairly "matter-of-fact" post at talk:United States of America and you accused me of being "condescending" -- seeing as I didn't really say anything personal about any one person, I'd really be fascinated to know where you got this idea. Also, you said I often phrase things poorly, but as criticism goes, that doesn't give me much to work with. If you have a problem with anything I've said, I have a talk page. I'm pretty much in the dark right now. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:56, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :Dude, I'm just funnin' ya. Don't take this stuff so seriously. In the words of one of the sages of our time, "it's just a TV show." :Also, don't fucking call me an eight-year old again. -- Captain M.K.B. 19:01, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Hey Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while and I was wondering what's up. I've been spending a lot less time on Memory Alpha in the past few months since we communicated here, just wondering if you have found yourself feeling welcome and at home here. Have a great day! -- Captain MKB 16:40, 27 June 2007 (UTC)